Lindala
Secluded, Protected, Divine Few cities match the beauty and splendor of Lindala. Hidden by forest, mountain and valley, the great city of the Elves is both a beautiful retreat and a veritable fortress. Giant trees imbued with Kalyar's blessing flow together to create sweeping architecture that lives and breathes; white marble and stone grow stoically from the earth to bare the weight of a city that spans millennia. The city is divided into four areas or rings, with each ring dedicated to a certain class. For a further analysis of the city, read Lindala's Tiers by Sinthaster Humans in Lindala Among the Elves of Lindala, status often stems from an elf's lineage and age; more respect is accorded to the elder elves who live in the inner circles of the city. A bi-product of this hierarchical system is that many elves look down upon the short-lived men who dwell within the outer ring. Furthermore, the elves of Lindala (and elves in general) tend to be more pious than humans, with their roots being traced more directly to the divine. Elven culture strives to be in perfect harmony with nature, and see any waste of life or natural resource as the crude act of a barbarian. It is thus that most humans appear to be creatures lacking harmony to elves, and only those who display great respect towards these values are tolerated to live within the city at all. The Outer Ring (Lindala Mûm) The Outer Ring is the largest portion of the City of Elves in terms of both size and population. Soldiers and civilians inhabit the Outer Ring. The city itself is protected by an ancient wall that encompasses the Outer Ring; the wall is made of stone, wood, and living magic. Buildings within the city are sculpted with similar grace and natural synergy, with rich emerald towers and smooth white marble houses interwoven between and among the trees. Those who attack are seldom left to live. Humans and Wood Elves may enter this portion of the city only with permission. Dwarves have never entered Lindala (alive). The Inner Ring (Lindala Ened) Only High Elves and those of rare invite are permitted within the Inner Ring. An invitation to Lindala Ened is among the greatest honors a human can be bestowed. Grand libraries, expansive homes of ivory trees and silver waterfalls, and powerful magics sleep within the Inner Ring. The Noble Halls (Lindala Anwa) Only High Elves that can trace their lineage to a noble house can live in this area of the city. Even High Elves without noble heritage may find home here but only if their deeds allow so. Almost no one other than pure noble High Elves have seen all there is to see of this section. The Silver Palace (Lindala Tareldar) The innermost sanctum of Lindala is the home of the most powerful High Elves. None but the pureblood Elves of Ilsa's line are permitted into this area of the city. Powerful artifacts, the throne of the Silver Lady, the throne of the Elven King, and perhaps even remnants of Kalyar himself are found within the Silver Palace.